Jealous
by vendeus
Summary: Pagi itu, Sakura mengutarakan kecemburuannya. /rated : T (plus)/ mini-fic/


**Jealous**

_A SasuSaku short fanfiction._

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

_

Pagi itu, keluarga kecil Uchiha berkumpul di meja makan dengan sarapan yang telah Sakura sediakan. Wanita merah muda tersebut selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk mengerjakan kebutuhan rumah tangganya, ditambah ia lebih sibuk karena Sasuke berada di rumah untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, tetapi Sarada terburu-buru pamit untuk menjalankan misi bersama teamnya. Sakura memaklumi, pun dengan sang suami. Misi yang mendadak memang hal yang biasa, 'bukan?

Jamrud hijaunya bergerak ketika Sasuke menyimpan sumpit di samping mangkuk, lantas meneguk air putihnya, memberi tanda bahwa hidangannya telah ia selesaikan. Lelaki itu menatap hangat wanita yang kini membereskan meja di hadapannya—lagi dan lagi, tanpa pernah merasa bosan.

"Enak," ujarnya pelan. Meski suaranya rendah, namun masih dapat wanita itu dengar dengan seksama, hingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama agar senyuman dan semburat merah ikut hadir menghiasi wajah manis sang isteri.

"Terima kasih, Anata," jawabnya tanpa berhenti membereskan meja.

Sasuke bergumam rendah dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Lama tidak berada di rumah membuatnya merindukan suasana keluarga. Terlebih, Sakura terlihat berbeda dari sejak terakhir ia meninggalkan rumah. Wanita itu semakin menawan dengan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna. Bahkan, beberapa bagian lainnya semakin membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menyerang sang isteri. Ah, kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukan _ritual_ itu?

Sesaat terdiam, Sasuke lantas bangkit dari kursi untuk mengambil jubah hitamnya. Tentu tidak untuk hari ini.

Ia telah lebih dulu membuat janji untuk menemui teman lamanya, Naruto. Entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, yang jelas, apapun itu, tentu tak akan jauh dari permasalahan desa, 'bukan?

Sasuke sempat kesusahan untuk meletakan jubah hitam itu agar dapat bertengger di bahu, namun tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga dengan sigap Sakura datang untuk membantu. Sasuke merasa lega—lagi dan lagi.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" wanita musim semi itu berujar di sela-selanya mengancingkan jubah sang suami. Sasuke mengangguk cepat dengan gumaman khasnya. Tetapi, kali ini sang isteri menunjukkan raut berbeda, ia terlihat sendu.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Sasuke bertanya, untuk sekadar memastikan. Ia tahu Sakura tengah memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya, tetapi wanita itu justru menggeleng cepat sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya. Sasuke mendengus pelan dengan sebuah helaan napas, lantas berujar cepat, "kau bukan pembohong yang baik."

Kalimat itu sontak membuat Sakura tersentak, disusul dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah, entah karena apa. Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin mengatakan hal ini kepada sang suami, tetapi rasa penasarannya begitu mengganjal. Dan lagi, Sasuke tak akan berhenti membuatnya berbicara hingga wanita merah muda itu tak mempunyai pilihan.

"Aku cemburu kepada Ino dan Sai," ujarnya pelan dengan jamrud yang enggan menatap sang suami. Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn?" pria itu mencoba mencerna kalimat dari isterinya dengan baik kala itu, namun ia tak segera menemukan titik temu. Sempat akan mengira bahwa Sakura menyukai pria pucat mantan rekan satu teamnya tersebut jika sang isteri tidak lekas menambahkan kalimatnya.

"Mereka begitu romantis. Bahkan Sai tak akan malu untuk mencium Ino di hadapanku sebelum berangkat bekerja," tambahnya lagi dengan pipi merah yang mulai menggembung kesal. Sasuke masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia bukanlah tipe pria yang bisa membuat gombalan atau prilaku manis semacam itu.

"Bukankah aku juga selalu menciummu sebelum berangkat?" Sasuke berujar spontan, membuat wanita musim seminya semakin malu dan enggan untuk bersitatap barang sedetik.

"I-iya, tapi maksudku bukan ciuman yang seperti itu…" sekali lagi alis tipis si pria terangkat, ia benar-benar tak memahami maksud sang isteri. Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya dengan kedua pipi memerah padam serta pandangan tertunduk—dia benar-benar manis.

"... _French kiss."_

Belum sempat sebuah tanya pria itu tuturkan, sang isteri telah lebih dulu mendahuluinya. Sasuke terpaku untuk sesaat, terdiam tatkala mendengar kalimat dari Sakura, sementara wanita itu mulai meruntuki dirinya sendiri setelah berkata demikian.

Bahkan setelah menikah beberapa belas tahun, Sasuke masih tetap pria kaku yang sulit untuk berubah menjadi tipe romantis—atau mungkin tak akan pernah? Sakura tahu tidak seharusnya ia memaksakan sang suami, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, hubungan teman-temannya yang biasa ia dengar setiap pagi selalu membuatnya merasa cemburu.

Karena sejauh ini, Sasuke akan berubah 'ganas' ketika mereka berada di atas ranjang, namun jika membicarakan hal yang seperti ini, pria itu selalu tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya," pria itu berujar dengan helaan napas setelahnya, membuat Sakura menautkan alis dengan air muka menyendu.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang isteri cepat. Sasuke menatap jamrud di hadapannya dengan seksama.

"Aku bisa terlambat pergi setiap hari." kalimat yang terucap darinya membuat alis merah muda Sakura kembali terangkat. Sekarang, Sasuke yang membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Jika aku memberikanmu _french kiss_ setiap pagi, aku tak akan bisa berhenti." kali ini sang suami menunjukkan air muka yang berbeda. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, tetapi bukan senyuman, bibirnya menyungging membentuk sebuah seringaian. Lengan kekar yang sejak tadi terdiam, bergerak naik untuk membuka jubah hitam di bahunya. Sakura sempat ingin mengelak, namun Sasuke telah lebih dulu menarik pinggangnya.

"... Mungkin hingga sore, malam, atau esok pagi. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" suaranya merendah, seringaian semakin tercetak jelas dalam pahatan wajah tampan si pria.

Moment ketika Sakura yang memintanya lebih dulu selalu menjadi _favorite_nya. Ia merindukannya. Jamrud teduh yang berubah sayu, pipi yang dipenuhi semburat, serta cicitan kecil yang akan dipenuhi oleh nyanyian merdu dari bibir ranumnya. Ah, sudah berapa lama? Tentu Sasuke tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Kedua pipi wanita musim itu telah memerah padam, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dengan tenaga sedang, namun sang suami tak akan melepaskannya semudah itu jika semuanya telah seperti ini.

Siapa yang memancing, maka dia yang harus menanggung resikonya, 'bukan?

"Hn. Mau kubuktikan?"

Sakura tak sempat untuk mengelak atau sekadar bersuara, bibir ranumnya telah lebih dulu dilahap dengan rakus oleh Sasuke, _suaminya_. Sebuah _french kiss _yang panjang lagi kasar pria itu hadiahkan. Disusul dengan lengan kekarnya yang bergerak nakal melucuti pakaian sang isteri, menggiring mereka untuk kembali tertidur di atas kasur pagi ini. Ah, Sasuke akan melepaskan kerinduannya yang sempat tertahan sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

Mungkin benar, aktivitas mereka akan berlanjut hingga sore, malam, atau mungkin esok pagi. Membangunkan singa yang tengah tertidur sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Ah, jangan lupa juga untuk mengucapkan maaf dengan alasan jitu kepada sang Hokage ketujuh yang telah menunggunya dengan gerutuan kesal sejak tadi pagi.

**END**

A/N : Iya, guys, ini end, bener-bener end hehe. Semoga sukaaa!


End file.
